Groper
by pabillidge90
Summary: un misterioso mago está agrediendo a jóvenes hermosas. cuando natsu y su grupo aceptan el trabajo para ir a enfrentarlo, descubrirán que se trata de un enemigo capaz. ¿alguien sera capaz de detener al groper?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: un pervertido poderoso**

La calle estaba sumida en un silencio total, tan profundo que desesperaba. Lucy tragó saliva nerviosa. Analizaba cada rincón del lugar, era de noche y muy tarde. No había luna, estaría totalmente en la oscuridad de no ser por las luces públicas. Su mente le jugaba bromas con cada sombra que parecía moverse haciéndola creer que el atacante se había presentado. Siguió caminando hasta pasar cerca de un callejón.

"me arrepiento de haber sido la carnada otra vez" pensó con susto.

Pegó un grito cuando un gato negro salió corriendo fuera de la basura y pasó enfrente de ella.

"fue solo un gato" escuchó la voz de gray por medio de la conexión psíquica de Warren.

"dicen que si se te cruza un gato negro por tu camino te da mala suerte" comentó natsu.

"¿esa es tu forma de darme ánimos natsu?" preguntó la chica aún más asustada.

"descuida Lucy" intervino happy "si un gato negro da mala suerte, charle nos dará buena suerte por ser blanca"

"esa parte de la superstición no existe" contestó charle.

"cállense todos y vuelvan a concentrarse" demandó erza.

"¡si señora!" contestaron todos al unísono.

Lucy retomó su marcha por esa calle oscura. Un poco más tranquila recordando que contaba con la protección de sus compañeros.

Hace unas horas

_-¿groper?-murmuró natsu viendo uno de los carteles en el tablero de trabajos._

_-¿ves algún trabajo bueno natsu?-preguntó Lucy._

_-mira, este dice que hay un mago pervertido en un pueblo cercano que ataca a muchachas durante las noches y las manosea. Lo llaman groper._

_-qué horror-dijo Lucy con un escalofrió recorriéndole la espina dorsal._

_-es horrible-comentó Wendy igual de aterrada._

_-¡¿Qué has dicho?!-exclamó erza sobresaltando a ambos. Tomó con rapidez el cartel y lo leyó- ¿Cómo puede ser posible?- escupió arrugando el papel- tomaremos este trabajo y le daremos su merecido a este bastardo ¡ningún pervertido debe quedar impune!_

"_¿Qué hay de nuestro maestro?" se preguntó Lucy._

"_aye" respondió happy sabiendo lo que pensaba su compañera._

_-si es solo un pervertido Lucy será buena de carnada-comentó natsu._

_-¡¿otra vez yo?!_

_- natsu debemos usar a alguien más-comentó happy- el atractivo de Lucy solo ha funcionado con Dan._

_-hmmm tienes razón tendremos que usar a alguien que si pueda ser atrayente._

_-¡¿me están llamando poco atractiva?!_

_-solo estamos basándonos en la experiencia-comentó natsu pareciendo más inteligente de lo normal. Esas palabras atravesaron a Lucy como una daga._

_-de cualquier forma hay que atrapar a este pervertido-dijo gray- no podemos dejar que alguien indecente ande suelto._

_Lucy ni siquiera se tomó la molestia en señalar el hecho que gray ya solo se encontraba en ropa interior._

_-tengo un plan-dijo erza- para que sea eficiente necesitaremos de la ayuda de Warren._

De vuelta al presente.

-al final termine siendo yo la carnada otra vez-dijo Lucy en voz alta- Solo porque me molestó que dijeran que no tengo atractivo ¡me estoy arrepintiendo ahora!

-kyaaahhhhh.

Lucy escuchó un grito en las cercanías. Era una voz evidentemente femenina y familiar.

"¡¿escucharon eso?!" preguntó Lucy.

"vamos" ordenó erza a todos.

Lucy se dirigió al lugar donde provenían los gritos y llegó a una plaza circular con una fuente en el medio. Sus compañeros llegaron al mismo tiempo que ella para ver a juvia siendo retenida por la espalda por lo que parecía una silueta negra humanoide. De su rostro solo se podían ver dos puntos blancos brillantes en lugar de sus ojos.

-¿juvia? ¿Qué hace ella aquí?-preguntó gray.

-de seguro siguiéndote-comentó charle.

-ayu…hyaa-la silueta apretó los senos de juvia y de la oscuridad de su rostro apareció una sonrisa amplia con dientes tan blancos que no parecían humanos.

-¡maldito¡- exclamó erza poniéndose al frente de todos y materializando una espada- no solo atacas a chicas inocentes si no que a una de nuestras compañeras-su voz se volvió fría y aterradora- no creas que saldrás de esta completo.

El misterioso ser inclinó la cabeza a un lado sin dejar de sonreír. Soltó a lluvia haciéndola caer a un lado.

-me han ensuciado-comentó juvia dramáticamente- ya no poder casarme con gray-sama.

Gray torció la boca. Si bien eso significaba que ya no lo iba a molestar eso sería un alivio, pero no le agradaba lo que ese sujeto le había hecho.

-ataquen- ordenó erza. Ella fue la primera siendo seguida por natsu y gray. Wendy y Lucy cuidaban la retaguardia.

Erza se lanzó al ataque velozmente con la disposición de hacerle un corte diagonal en el pecho, pero no corto más que aire. El groper esquivó los ataques de erza fácilmente con una increíble agilidad. Luego fue flanqueado por natsu y gray quienes trataron de atacarlo, uno con sus puños de fuego y otro con espadas de hielo. A pesar de estar rodeado de tres enemigos pudo esquivar todos sus ataques sin problemas hasta que desapareció.

Todos quedaron asombrados cuando el groper se encontraba sobre la fuente de agua en medio de la plaza.

-¿en qué momento…?-balbuceó Lucy.

-no solo eres una silueta pervertida si no rápida-exclamó natsu saltando hacia él, trató darle un puño llameante pero el groper le detuvo el puñetazo con su mano y las llamas se desvanecieron.

-eh?-fue lo que soltó natsu antes de recibir un golpe en el abdomen que le sacó el aire y otro en la nuca, dejándolo finalmente inconsciente. Cayó en el estanque quedando flotando boca abajo.

-¡natsu!-gritó happy volando hacia el para ayudarlo.

-¡¿venció a natsu así de fácil?!-exclamó Lucy.

-tengan cuidado-dijo lluvia- cuando me tocó no pude usar magia ni moverme. De hecho aún no puedo hacerlo del todo.

-¿así que un anulador de magia?-dijo gray quitándose la camisa y tomando pose de batalla- todo estará bien mientras no lo toquemos ¡ice make lance!

Las lanzas de hielo salieron disparadas hacia el groper. Este volvió a desaparecer y en un instante ya estaba de espaldas de gray. Antes que este pudiera reaccionar le dio un codazo en la cabeza noqueándolo. Luego el groper miró a Lucy con esos puntos blancos y sonrisa malévola haciendo que se estremeciera.

Erza aprovechó la oportunidad y se equipó su armadura de rapidez. Trató de darle un corte en cruz con sus dos espadas, sin embargo estas se desvanecieron al momento de hacer contacto con él.

-¿también puede anular la materialización de mis armas?-se preguntó erza. El groper giró la cabeza haciendo que ella retrocediera instintivamente

-abre la puerta del escorpión-exclamó Lucy- escorpio- el espíritu del zodiaco apareció y lanzó un torbellino de arena a su enemigo.

-rugido del dragón del cielo- Wendy arrojó un torbellino de viento que se fusionó con el ataque de escorpio.

El groper fue golpeado, sin embargo este salió ileso.

-parece que ningún ataque de naturaleza mágica le afecta-dijo erza.

El groper levantó sus dos manos en dirección de titania y ella sintió una fuerza que la jaló de golpe.

-¡erza!-gritó Lucy.

Erza llegó justo al lugar donde estaban las manos de esa extraña criatura. Para ser más preciso, sus senos entraron en contacto con las manos. Su armadura se desvaneció dejándola totalmente desnuda. Trató de apartarse pero su cuerpo estaba siendo recorrido por una extraña corriente, como un cosquilleo aumentando al billón. Pudo sentir sus mejillas arder y sus músculos temblar. El groper masajeó los pechos de erza arrancándole gemidos insinuantes.

"¡Tiene a erza!" exclamó Warren a través desde su telepatía.

-¡¿Qué hacemos Lucy-san?!-preguntó Wendy con temor.

Lucy tomó su látigo y lo desenrolló.

-si ataques mágicos no sirven tendremos que usar uno normal- le dio un azote en la espalda al groper, pero este no se inmutó. Repitió la acción varias veces sin éxito alguno. Finalmente el groper dejó a erza tirada en el suelo. Ella respiraba agitadamente y sudaba mucho.

El groper en un instante apareció en frente de la pequeña en cuclillas para estar a su altura. Wendy quedó totalmente paralizada al estar frente a frente a ese sujeto. El groper bajó las miradas hacia sus pechos y su sonrisa desapareció con un suspiro. Dejando a Wendy totalmente blanca.

-creo que solo le gusta las _maduras_- comentó happy regresando de haber dejado a natsu en un tejado cercano.

"Wendy ocúpate de erza y los demás" ordenó Lucy por medio del vínculo mental "yo voy a distraerlo"

-¿Qué?

-oye atrápame si puedes-gritó Lucy y se echó a correr por una de las calles. Efectivamente el groper salió detrás de ella con un andar bastante perturbador (como algunos titanes de shingeki no kyojin XD)

"Tal como suponía" pensó Lucy "sus habilidades deben tener un limitante, de no ser así no tendría por que esquivar los ataques y perseguirme si podía superar mi velocidad o atraerme como lo hizo con erza. Aun así tengo que mantenerlo lejos por si tiene otro truco bajo la manga"

Dio un giro por una esquina y su perseguidor se le acercaba cada vez más.

-ábrete la puerta del toro- gritó Lucy con una de sus llaves en la mano- tauros.

-MUUUU-exclamó el espíritu celestial- yo protegeré el cuerpazo de Lucy con mi vida.

El minotauro atacó con su gran hacha, pero el espíritu desapareció al momento del contacto.

"todavía puede anular" pensó Lucy sin dejar de correr.

-ábrete la puerta del arquero ¡sagitario!

-moshimoshi ¿me llamaron?

-¡dispárale!-gritó Lucy sin dejar de correr.

Sagitario con destreza tomó una de sus flechas y la disparó contra las piernas del sujeto. Estas también desaparecieron e igual lo hiso sagitario cuando el groper lo tacleó.

"Tendré que distraerlo y huir por tierra" pensó Lucy.

-ábrete puerta del carnero ¡Aries!

-lo siento-exclamó Aries al aparecer.

-ábrete la puerta de la doncella ¡virgo!

Debajo de la tierra apareció la muchacha vestida de sirvienta.

-¿princesa es hora del castigo?

La intención de Lucy era usar la lana de Aries como pantalla de humo mientras escapaban bajo tierra. Pero el groper extendió sus manos y atrajo a virgo y Aries. Las rodeó con sus brazos y les apretó un pecho a cada una. Las espíritus celestiales soltaron un chillido antes de desaparecer.

-¡no! ¿Cómo te atreves?-exclamó Lucy con indignación.

Antes que pudiera notarlo el groper estaba enfrente de ella. Con su sonrisa blanquecina y sus ojos brillantes. Lucy perdió las fuerzas en las piernas y cayó sentada al suelo. Estaba temblando de miedo y pudo sentir que sus ojos se aguaron. El groper extendió su mano derecha y lucy cerró los ojos en espera por lo que se avecinaba. Unos segundos eternos pasaron sin que sucediera nada. Abrió los ojos temerosos y vio que el groper ya no estaba. Después de un momento con su mente en blanco su miedo fue reemplazado por un sentimiento totalmente diferente y gritó a los cuatro vientos.

-¡¿es que acaso tampoco le soy atractiva a ese pervertido?!

**Avance:**

Natsu: ¡¿Cómo pude perder así de fácil?!

Happy: en las series es natural que el nuevo enemigo gane la primera batalla.

Natsu: enserio? Quien se le ocurrió eso? ¡Lo voy a golpear!

Happy: deberías preocuparte por el groper primero.

Natsu y happy: ¡el siguiente capítulo es: groper vs sabertooth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: groper vs sabertooth**

Era una tarde como cualquier otra en el cuartel principal del gremio sabertooth. Excepto que ahora Sting se dedicaba a ser el maestro de su gremio. Trabajo que no era tan genial como se escuchaba ya no podía ir a misiones, en su lugar tenía que hacer una gran cantidad de papeleo, asistir a reuniones con gentes de negocios, dar la cara por su gremio frente al consejo de magos, más papeleo…en fin era realmente aburrido.

-ah estoy muerto-sting exclamó dejando caer su cabeza sobre su escritorio lleno de hojas de papel-¿Quién iba a pensar que ser maestro sería tan agotador? Siento que mi juventud se está desperdiciando.

-deja de quejarte-dijo rouge, quien había tomado la posición de consejero de Sting- ser un maestro es dejar de pensar en uno mismo por el bien de su gremio.

-¿…rouge te gustaría ser el siguiente maestro?

-¡pero si no has estado un mes entero como maestro!-sting solo respondió como un quejido. Rouge suspiró fastidiado- tomate unos minutos de descanso. Pero luego a seguir trabajando.

-¡si! ¡Como ordene siguiente maestro!

-¡deja ya de tratar de zafarte de la responsabilidad!

Sting apartó sus papeles y tomó una caja con bocadillos. Y además de unos objetos de metal que quiso consumir.

-sting has escuchado ese rumor?-preguntó rouge.

-¿Cuál rumor?

-ese que dice que natsu-san y sus amigos fueron derrotados por un mago pervertido.

-ah eso. Deben solo ser rumores, no creo que natsu-san pierda contra alguien que use su magia para cosas obscenas.

-sí, tienes razón.

La puerta de la entrada a la oficina se abrió de golpe sobresaltando a sitng y rouge. Quien había entrado era uno de los muchos miembros, se veía agitado y jadeando.

-ma…maestro…-dijo- es…es terrible…

-¿Qué pasa?-quiso saber Sting.

-alguien está atacando el gremio.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamaron los dragon Slayer.

Sin perder más tiempo fueron en marcha al lugar donde se les indicó. El comedor. Ahí vieron las mesas y sillas tiradas en el suelo junto con muchos miembros del gremio.

-¡NOOO!-escucharon un grito.

En el fondo del salón se encontraban varios miembros rodeando a lo que parecía una silueta negra sujetando por la espalda a una chica y apretándole los pechos. La sangre de Sting hirvió de inmediato y se lanzó al ataque.

-¡sueltala!-gritó dispuesto a darle un puñetazo al agresor, pero rouge lo alcanzó y tiró de él de su camisa justo antes de entrar en el alcance del sujeto.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo rouge?!-exclamó Sting.

-calmate-le dijo- mi instinto me advirtió que ese sujeto es peligroso, además concuerda con la descripción de los rumores del mago que venció a fairy tail.

-huh?

-maestro ese sujeto es muy fuerte-dijo uno de los miembros.

-no importa que ataque usemos todos se desvanecen-dijo otro.

-y ha vencido a todos de un solo golpe.

Sting apretó sus dientes con ira al ver que ese sujeto extraño seguía manoseando a la chica quien pedia ayuda entre gemidos.

-¡¿entonces van a quedarse viendo?!-sting se zafó del agarre de rouge y estuvo dispuesto a arremeter de nuevo cuando una flecha golpeo la espalda de groper. Esta se partió en pedazos, pero llamó la atención del agresor y soltó a la chica. Esta cayó al suelo desmayada.

-rouge tiene razón-dijo rufus que se encontraba sobre un candelabro- este sujeto tiene una magia poderosa de anulación. No debes hacer contacto físico con él.

-ooh como era de esperarse del análisis de rufus-san-exclamaron los miembros del gremio.

-lo que deben usar es objetos sin magia y…-rufus fue interrumpido cuando, antes que cualquiera se diera cuenta, groper saltó y le atinó una patada en la cabeza que lo derribó y lo dejó inconsciente.

-¡rufus!-exclamó Sting.

-ya lo oíste Sting-dijo rouge- la magia no funciona, usa ataques físicos con objetos.

Rouge extendió hilos de su sombra alrededor que agarraron las mesas y sillas y las arrojaron contra groper.

Este sse puso a saltar de pared a pared esquivando los proyectiles.

Snting juntó sus manos y disparó varias flechas de luz hacia los muros y techo destruyendo buena parte de la estructura.

-¡¿Qué haces?!-exclamó rouge.

-si en verdad este sujeto venció a fairy tail-dijo Sting entrando en modo dragón force de inmediato- esos trucos infantiles no servirán-sting saltó a penas vii la silueta oscura de groper- en el aire tomó una piedra enorme con su mano hundiendo sus dedos en la roca para tener mejor agarre y la usó para darle un golpe a su enemigo.

-¡tomen a los heridos y salgan de aquí!-ordenó Sting.

Los miembros del gremio acataron las órdenes y dejaron solos a los dragon slayers. Rouge siguió el ejemplo de Sting y con su sombra empezó a manipular las piedras y ladrillos. La destrucción de su propio gremio los llevó hasta fuera, a una de las muchas terrazas. A pesar de haber recibido varios ataques groper seguía sonriendo ampliamente.

-¿está seguro que esto esta funcionando?-preguntó Sting.

-¿tienes una mejor idea?- preguntó rouge.

-sí, darle con nuestro ataque combinado ahora que estamos fuera del gremio.

-¡¿Qué no oíste a rufus?! ¡La magia no sirve contra él!

-¡pues quizá la magia muy fuerte si sirva!

De repente el suelo alrededor de groper se hundió y agrietó.

-sting-sama vamos a ayudarlos-dijo yukino que estaba junto al espíritu celestial libra.

-del otro lado de la terraza apareció orga lanzando su ataque.

-¡cañon de 120 mm!- groper recibió el ataque sin ningún daño. De hecho la electricidad se desvaneció cuando debió explotar.

-¡¿Cómo?!-exclamó orga.

Groper dirigió su atención a yukino, más precisamente a su espíritu celestial. Levantó su mano y una fuerza atrajo a libra hacia él. En el momento del choque groper le apretó un pecho a libra y la hiso desaparecer.

-¡libra!-gritó yukino.

-entonces que te parece esto?-orga cargó su ataque más fuerte.

-orga no malgaste tu energía- rouge quiso prevenir a su compañero pero no fue escuchado.

-¡cañon de partículas del dios del trueno!-groper avanzó con velocidad hacia orga recibiendo su ataque y le dio un puñetazo en la cara que lo mandó volando.

-ese sujeto sí que es duro-dijo Sting.

-¿ahora admites que necesitamos un mejor plan?

-no

-¡¿no?!

-vamos rouge, debemos creer en nuestra fuerza. Solo así saldremos victoriosos.

Rouge quería seguir replicando, pero al ver la sonrisa de Sting finalmente cedió.

-muy bien hagámoslo.

Rouge entró también en modo dragon forcé y los dos acercaron sus manos generando una gran cantidad de luz y sombras. Groper los miró fijamente con su cara sonriente y extendió sus manos a los lados. Obviamente, los estaba provocando.

-¡recibe esto!-exclamó Sting- ¡colmillo del rayo del dragón santo!

El ataque avanzó por la terraza destruyendo el suelo por la presión. El ataque impactó contra groper generando una luz cegadora por unos breves segundos. Cuando pudieron ver su objetivo estaba intacto.

-¿Qué…?- Sting estaba tan anonadado que no se dio cuenta que groper desapareció en un instante y apareció atrás de ellos. Los sujetó de la cabeza anulando sus magias y los golpeó el uno contra el otro. Estando en el estado de un ser humano ordinario ese golpe fue suficiente para aturdirlos y derribarlos.

-¡sting-sama! ¡rouge-sama!-exclamó yukino. Se preparó para liberar a ofiuco, pero groper la detuvo sujetándola de la mano y rodeándole la cintura con la otra, apegándola a él.

Yukino quiso apartarse, pero groper parecía completamente inmutable. Él la apretó a un más a ella y bajó su mano hasta su trasero. Yukino sintió una descarga en su cuerpo que la paralizó y dejó caer su llave mientras lanzaba un chillido por lo bajo.

Groper siguió bajando su mano hasta llegar a la parte de atrás de su muslo e hiso que la pierna de yukino se doblara hacia arriba. Esa cercanía estaba agobiando a la pobre chica. El poderoso pervertido acercó su rostro al cuello de la chica y aspiró audiblemente. Yukino se estremeció aún mas al sentir el frio aliento de ese sujeto.

Sin poder hacer nada, groper la puso acostada en el suelo, se acomodó entre sus piernas y le rasgó la vestimenta exponiendo totalmente su pecho y abdomen. Yukino desvió la mirada y se mordió el labio por la vergüenza y la impotencia. Groper se puso entonces a sobar sus pechos con delicadeza y poco a poco fue aplicando mas fuerza. Yukino se retorcía y gemía cada vez más sin poder entender por que no podía sacar fuerzas para luchar. Finalmente groper le dio un fuerte apretón a sus pechos que la hizo encorvar su espalda y sentir una humedad en su entre pierna antes de caer inconsciente.

**Notas del autor:**

Natsu: parece que los de sabertooth también la pasaron mal.

Happy: si yukino tuvo una reacción así ¿podría decirse que la pasó mal?

Natsu: eh? que quieres decir?

Happy: ay natsu todavía eres un niño.

Natsu: ¡soy más viejo que tu!

Natsu y happy: siguiente capítulo: groper vs lamia scale


End file.
